halofandomcom-20200222-history
Fleet of Sacred Consecration
Halo 2 - Level: Cairo Station, Cortana: "Thirteen cruisers, two assault carriers" **''Solemn Penance'' **''Day of Jubilation'' *13 **''Pious Inquisitor'' *At least 110 T28 IVs |command_structure= |garrison= |garrison_label= |nickname= |motto= |colors= |colors_label= |march= |mascot= |anniversaries= |equipment= |equipment_label= |battles= *Meridian *Earth **Mombasa |decorations= |battle_honors= |commanders=Prophet of Regret }} The Fleet of Sacred ConsecrationHalo: The Essential Visual Guide, page 180 was the Covenant task force under the command of the Prophet of Regret. Originally composed of thirteen s and two s, the fleet suffered tremendous losses when it unknowingly found humanity's homeworld, Earth. Service History Meridian The Prophet of Regret and the fleet discovered the location of the Ark Portal in his search for relics during his assault on Meridian in 2551. He learned that the relic he sought after was located on Erde-Tyrene. He rallied the Fleet and plotted a course almost immediately after learning this.Halo 2: Anniversary - Terminal: Beholden Over Earth A year later, the fleet finally arrived at the planet's system and was detected by Io Station.Halo 2: Anniversary - Terminal: Unyielding They then slipspace jumped to the planet, to find Earth, humanity's homeworld. His significantly outnumbered and out-classed fleet was quickly attacked by a fleet of eight s and sixty-seven frigates under the command of Fleet Admiral Harper.Halo 2 - Level: Cairo Station The Covenant Fleet then deployed dozens of boarding craft at the orbital defense platforms defending the planet, in hopes of destroying a cluster with antimatter charges. They managed to destroy two orbital stations; the ''Athens'' and ''Malta'' station, clearing a path for Regret's flagship, the Solemn Penance to reach Earth. Meanwhile, the UNSC ships split into echelons, where one group of ships attacked the carriers and a second covered the cruisers. The combined firepower of Fleet Admiral Harper's fleet ensured the rapid destruction of many of Regret's ships, in spite of the numerous losses that the human fleet was sustaining. The Fleet's second carrier, Day of Jubilation, stayed in orbit and disabled at least one Marathon-class cruiser with an Energy Projector. At some point during the battle its shields were destroyed by the Home Fleet's concentrated assault, allowing a pair of Longsword fighters to punch a hole into the carrier's hull, thus exposing the hollow center housing the ship's reactor core. John-117 managed to disable the Covenant bomb meant for ''Cairo'' and threw himself and the device into vacuum, activating it next to the core and propelling himself to safety, thus destroying the carrier. Descending on New Mombasa Solemn Penance arrived at Mombasa launching an attack on the city. After UNSC forces in New Mombasa began to push Covenant troops back to Regret's landing zone, Regret was informed of the location of Halo Installation 05, and proceeded with an in-atmosphere Slipspace jump, with UNSC ships , , , and following.Halo 2 - Levels: Outskirts and Metropolis Destruction and Remnants At least one other Covenant ship escaped the battle, the cruiser Pious Inquisitor, which would eventually become part of the Fleet of Retribution.Halo Encyclopedia, page 185 The battle in Earth orbit destroyed the vast majority of Regret's fleet, whose loss was compensated for by the arrival of Truth's fleet, which proceeded to invade Earth. Composition 2551 The fleet was composed of 3 CAS-class assault carriers and at least 5 CCS-class battlecruisers. 2552 The fleet was composed of 2 CAS-class assault carriers and 13 CCS-class battlecruisers. At least 110 Type-28 Intrusion Vehicles were also part of the Fleet.Halo 2: Annversary - Level: Cairo Station List of Ships * **''Solemn Penance'' **''Day of Jubilation'' * **''Pious Inquisitor'' Appearances *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' Sources Category:Covenant Military Units Category:Fleets